MidnightAnubis
MidnightAnubis is a commentator who started making commentaries in 2009/2010. He stopped in 2011 but returned in 2013 after seeing videos by MasterTP10. He is known for being blunt but quick, as most of his commentaries are a lot shorter than the original video. Avatars Bold is for Current Avatars * Nightwing(2014-Present) * Tomoya(2015-Present) * Kyoryu Gold(2015-Present) * Black Cat(2015-Present) * Yatogami Tohka(One Shot) Former Avatars * May(2013-2014) * Serena (2014) * Hohenheim(Only used once) * Subaru(Only used once) * Erza (Only used once) * Dr.Strange(Only used once) * Rosalina * Dark Pit(Only used once) * Thunderlane(Only used once) * Cure Aqua Commentaries Full Length Commentaries Blue is Tomoya. Purple is Nightwing. Gold is Kyoryu Gold. Black Cat is Black. Yatogami is Pink. May is White. Hohenheim is Yellow. Serena is Violet. Subaru is Light Blue. Dr.Strange is Brown. Erza is Red. Dark Pit is Orange. Thunderlane is Dark Gray. #'Commentary: Cartoon Hero's Top 10 Cartoons I Hate That Everyone Likes(Read the Description)' #'Commentary: SuperNerdNick's Pokemon Fairy Type Rant' #'Commentary: DrC4Prez's Top 10: Things I Hate About Pokémon' #'Quick Commentary:The critic Reviewer Ep4: Sour Apple' #'Commentary:Let's Review Gligar13Vids- Sonic Generations (Part 1)' #'Commentary:Top 5 Least Favorite Pokemon' #'Commentary: Top 5 Overrated Pokemon(Voimon1337)' #'Commentary:Jack Stevenson's "Response to Lentertainment"' #'Commentary: Matthais Unidostres' Reviews "Is Pinkie Pie Turning Into Patrick Star?!?!' #'Commentary: Meta527II "Top Ten Games I Don't Like as much as Everyone Else Does"' #'Commentary: "LOOK AT IT! (Commentary)"' #'Commentary: "Power Rangers Super MegaForce Episode 14 Review - In the Driver's Seat"' #'Commentary: TheAntiTbone2004 "Rant on Rhino Mills"' #'Commentary: Meta527II "Top Ten Most Hated Video Game Levels"' #'Commentary: Shotaro Kaneada "Commentary- the commentator that does not get..."' #'Commentary: Wiilover07's "Nintendo's Youtube Policy Is Fair"' #'Commentary:Quartrguy's "Top Ten Disappointing Games"' #'Commentary: SilverTheGhoul's "SilverTheGhoul:Top 5 Smash Bros DLC Picks"' #'Co-op Commentary: MiltontheNormalGuy's "Pokemon English Dub Unscripted Rant"' #'Commentary: 6t76t's "A message to the commentators about me and GEM"' #'Commentary: Doggielover10124's "Rapid Commentaries Ep 1 (Om nom Skittles) - 7.8/10 Too Much Dragons"' #'Commentary: 8bit Fox's "Commentary:A top 5 of video editing comments"' #'Commentary: Gamertronshow's "Why I don't like Nintendo"' # Commentary: BlazetheMovieFan's "Commentary: TOG Bringing Nothing New To The Table" ''' # '''Commentary: Dafawfulizer's "My response to Randezzel27" 2021 Gamer Commentaries #'Commentary: Meta527II's "Top 10 Biggest Video Game Killjoys"(Co-Op with SusanLucarioFan16 and Magma Cleric)' 'Rant/One-Shot/Response' #TamashiiHiroka's Top 10 Worst X & Y Pokémon (feat. A Brandon To the Past) F.O.X. Commentaries #A F.O.X. Commentary - Top 15 Hated Things About The Countdown Community Trivia *The reason for creating the MidnightAnubis channel was due to people in the past false-flagging his commentaries(and this caused his initial termination). As such, he opted to make a separate channel for Commentaries to prevent any issues on his new main channel. *He was originally going to do a commentary on Hardcore Kid's Land Before Time series review, but because he accidentally got a fan-service image of May that he didn't notice until he saw the render, and since he was unable to fix it, he ultimately cancelled the video. *Initially, MidnightAnubis was going to do a remake of his commentary on MasterTP10 after seeing Devil's Court, but he abandoned the idea since he felt it wasn't worth it. *Other scrapped commentaries include: MDXLR Videos' commentary that Quote Commentaries and TheFieryHenry did a commentary on, a commentary on Gamer Rant's commentary on Gligar13vids, Zerarick's one shot on Derterifii, a commentary on MasterTP10's first countdown, as well as a commentary on MrWeenieProductions' video complaining about Saban Content ID'ing videos regarding Power Rangers. *He is also known for trashing Quarterguy numerous times(whether it be his Disappointing Games list, the fact that he monetized videos talking about the dead or the numerous petition postings on his Twitter, which resulted in Anubis referring to Quarterguy as the Dale Gribble of the Countdown Community. ') **This has also resulted in numerous arguments with fellow commentator: Rion Rhino Mills *He is also one of the only few Commentators who has expressed little interest in joining any of the current Commentary Groups, stating that he doesn't spend much time on Skype to begin with.('Though this somewhat changed when he joined F.O.X) *His main rival in this Community appears to be MasterTP10 , either due to the fact that Anubis was inspired by his commentaries or because of the fact that TP has done 4 commentaries on him since 2012. Category:Commentators Category:Power Rangers/Sentai Commentators Category:The 2021 Gamers Category:F.o.X Category:Date A Live Commentators Category:MLP Commentators